


double bubble trouble

by madhoney



Series: university of whatever [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Got Back, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Weed, an ode to johnny's butt, johnny's butt appreciation club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “Oh. My. God. Becky, look at her butt.”“Jungwoo, no—"“It is so big.”“Please don’t—”“She looks like one of those rap guys’ girlfriends.”“Stop this.”“But, ya know... who understands those rap guys...”“If you don’t finish what you started and fuck me right now, I swear I’m gonna start crying. I really will.”





	double bubble trouble

**Author's Note:**

> hello JOHNWOO LOVERS i have returned to feed thee !!!
> 
> first of all, can't believe the response to 'i think ur freaky' you guys are AMAZING.  
> also big up to the anon who inadvertently inspired this <333 love ya!
> 
> ok i won't say much more so you can get right into it hehehe ENJOY MY FRIENDS :D
> 
>  
> 
> **[do not re-upload]**

“So hungry,” Johnny sighed into the back of Jungwoo’s neck, cock still almost entirely buried inside him.

As if on cue, Jungwoo felt his boyfriend’s stomach rumble lightly against his back. It was a fair response after fucking on and off for nearly an hour.

“Okay...” Jungwoo mumbled dismissively, turning against the pillow. He was relaxed and sleepy and in no mood at this very second. “Then get up and get some food.”

Johnny’s big hand suddenly clutched at Jungwoo’s tummy, digging into the flesh until he was whimpering and wriggling at the tickles.

“ _Stop_ ,” he whined, clawing at Johnny’s hand, but the elder just tightened his grip.

“God, what’s it like being you, hm?” Johnny smirked. “You can be such a spoiled little bitch. Some might even say _selfish_...”

A fair point. Jungwoo particularly loved their lazy, spooning sex because all he had to do was lie there comfortably and get his butt stuffed while Johnny did 100% of the work.

“Okay, fine, yes I’m spoiled! _Mercy!_ ” Jungwoo griped, writhing pathetically.

Johnny withdrew his hand and used it to lightly smack his boyfriend’s small butt. He finally backed out of his ass before sitting up and climbing right over Jungwoo’s limp form to get to the bathroom.

The fresh air was a sudden attack of coolness against Jungwoo’s damp back and somewhat-leaking bum. He winced but the shock wore off after a few seconds. His mind started to go fuzzy, thoughts slipping out of his grasp and melting into one another.

He was just about to fade out hard, much like the end of an intense episode of Law & Order, but a strong hand encircled his wrist and tugged him up.

“Go clean up, baby,” Johnny said, quite tenderly, as he yoinked him up off the bed. “There’s jizz...everywhere.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jungwoo had already taken note of various locations now coated with semen – he was just too hazy to care. But now that Johnny had already down the work of getting him upright, he had no choice but to go forth and wash up.

By the time he returned, Johnny had already balled up the messy blanket they fucked on and tossed it into the ‘laundry heap’ by his closet door. He was settled back onto the bed, having relit the blunt they were smoking earlier.

A little chilly, Jungwoo grabbed Johnny’s “ironic” Playboy long-sleeve tee and pulled it over his head. He crawled onto the bed, sliding over to his boyfriend like a sexy little weasel and plucking the blunt from his fingers. He nuzzled his fluffy head against his chest and let his feet idly brush over Johnny’s shin.

“I have some leftover Chinese in the fridge, or... Or Eggos?” Johnny thought aloud, winding his arm around Jungwoo’s waist. “I don’t know if I have any syrup though... Kinda pointless...”

“Hm. Pass,” Jungwoo answered definitively. “Let’s get chicken.”

“Fuck, good idea,” Johnny gasped. “I think Chunky’s has a delivery deal on Friday nights, or something... Let me check, hold on.”

He sat up and scooted out from under Jungwoo, the latter slumping onto the sheets beneath him.

Jungwoo rolled over, propping his head up on his wrist, watching Johnny stumble around his room naked as the day he was born.

“Where’s my phone?” he grumbled to himself, picking up his discarded jeans and checking all the pockets.

His brows furrowed, and he picked up his hoodie next.

Jungwoo scrutinized every inch of his boyfriend’s godly figure through the haze of smoke flowing from his lips. Of course, he zeroed in on one of his favorite parts: his thick, delicious rump, prominently showcased as Johnny stood with his hip popped out.

He loved Johnny’s butt. It was pretty firm and sculpted (interestingly thanks to years of skateboarding) but still juicy enough to jiggle if spanked. It looked good enough to eat and god, Jungwoo really wanted to take a bite, but somehow always ended up sidetracked by his stupid big wang.

This voluptuous visual was sparking up quite a storm down south.

“Seriously, what did I do with it?” Johnny mumbled, now rifling through his backpack.

From the corner of his eye, Jungwoo saw the black edge of Johnny’s terrifyingly unprotected iPhone poking out from beneath a pillow. He quietly reached over, flicking it entirely under the cushion before turning back to Johnny.

“You’re cold.”

Johnny glanced up, then looked down at his body. “Huh?”

“You’re _cold_ ,” he repeated, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. “Very cold.”

Johnny blinked at his boyfriend. He was high as a kite and it took him a moment before his sluggish brain cells caught up to what was happening.

Johnny’s plush lips pushed out in a pout.

“Just tell me where it is,” he whined. “I’m so hungryyy.”

“I _am_ telling you,” Jungwoo smiled, his fingernail tracing little circles along his bare thigh. “And you’re cold.”

Johnny held the sides of his head, groaning like a giant baby. If Jungwoo wanted to fuck with him, he was going to fuck with him – Johnny was pretty realistic about his lack of power here.

He stepped closer to his desk and looked at Jungwoo hopefully.

“Hmm...colder.”

Johnny frowned.

Jungwoo tilted his head, enjoying the view of Johnny tiptoeing and huffing around, trying to follow the hints he released every few seconds.

“Cold... _Icy_...”

Johnny side-stepped towards the bed.

“Oop, little warmer...”

And then moved toward the bathroom, hand extending out to the door frame.

“Eh, cold again.”

Johnny turned back toward to him and noticed the ever-present mischievous sparkle in his eyes was just a little brighter than usual. He squinted and stepped closer to him.

“Warmer.”

Another step.

“Very warm.”

Two more steps.

“Hot... So hot...”

He took a final puff from the blunt before popping it into the ashtray on the nightstand. Jungwoo shifted onto his back as Johnny arrived at the edge of the bed.

“Scorching,” he moaned once Johnny kneeled onto the mattress.

“God, you’re _burning,_ baby—”

And that was the last he managed to utter before Johnny’s body was caging him in. He leaned down for a kiss but tugged Jungwoo’s bottom lip between his teeth instead.

“Give me my phone,” he whispered.

Jungwoo’s eyes widened innocently. “Oh, but I don’t have it.”

He snaked his arm around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss before Johnny could pout or protest or whine anymore. Jungwoo raised his hips to meet Johnny’s until the elder basically just relaxed entirely onto him.

Jungwoo squirmed until Johnny’s thigh was securely snuggled between his own. His other hand dragged down his boyfriend’s warm back, clutching at the perfect sphere that was his ass cheek.

Jungwoo guided his hips into a grind. He had to worm his hand down between their bodies to pull his shirt up and slightly adjust the placement of their cocks, but once he did, it was pretty fucking excellent.

Fresh precum beaded and smeared along their lengths. Jungwoo gripped Johnny’s ass again, fingers dipping into the cleft of his cheeks.

Johnny moaned against Jungwoo’s mouth. Their lips fell apart, warm breaths huffing between them.

Jungwoo suddenly pushed against Johnny’s hips and torso, slinging his leg over as the momentum sent Johnny rolling onto his back. No matter how much time they spent together and how much they fooled around, Johnny always forgot that his pretty, almost _delicate_ -looking boyfriend was nearly as tall as him and somehow almost as strong (at least when he was feeling randy).

Jungwoo laced one hand with Johnny’s, pushing it into the mattress to hold himself up while the other reached down around his boyfriend’s tanned thigh, hooking it around his slim waist.

Jungwoo rolled his hips into him deeper while their lips brushed lazily together. Johnny groaned from low in his throat.

“I wanna fuck you... _so_ bad,” Jungwoo huffed against his cheek. “Please, Johnny. _Please,_ baby.”

Johnny gasped softly, fingers squeezing into the place where they fit oh so nicely on Jungwoo’s waist. Jungwoo slowed his hips for a moment, pressing his forehead to the other’s, connecting their lips.

“I...I know we haven’t done it before, but...” Jungwoo whispered, a smile curling his lips. “I think I’ll die if I don’t get inside that ass.”

He landed a soft crack on Johnny’s cheek, just enough to get his point across, and Johnny finally broke into chuckles.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious!” Jungwoo said, nudging Johnny’s nose with his own. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.”

Johnny said nothing but leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend’s plush lips. He gently humped his hips until Jungwoo took the cue to pick up his grind again.

“Do it,” Johnny mumbled between kisses. “Dick me down.”

Jungwoo puffed out a laugh and wiggled on top of him, nearly vibrating with excitement. He pushed himself up and Johnny noticed the somewhat cute, somewhat scary look of frenzy in his eyes as he searched for the lube among the folds in the sheets and comforter.

He decided it was endearing.

Jungwoo’s hand shoved under a pillow and he giggled.

“Oh yeah,” he laughed, retrieving the bottle along with Johnny’s long-forgotten phone. He sat back and plopped the phone on Johnny’s abs.

Johnny lit up. “There it is!!!”

“Scoot up. Get comfy,” Jungwoo instructed, tapping Johnny’s hips. “Order dinner while I get you prepared.”

Johnny did as he was told, shimmying up against the pillows. Jungwoo grabbed one of them and shoved it under the other’s lifted hips.

Johnny settled down on top of his fluffy throne and pulled up the app for the college town’s special delivery service.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo popped open the lube, carefully coating his long digits.

“Warm it up, please,” Johnny mumbled, peering at his boyfriend over top of his phone.

“I will, I will,” Jungwoo sang, using his other hand to push Johnny’s thick thighs open wider.

He brought his fingertips to his entrance tentatively. “Are you ready?”

Johnny hummed. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, just... relax a little,” Jungwoo cooed, one hand massaging Johnny’s hip.

Jungwoo bit his lip and slowly pressed his middle finger into Johnny’s super tight heat. He paused, waiting.

“Tell me when you’re good, baby.”

Johnny exhaled a little huff, like he had been holding his breath, and nodded. “I’m good.”

He slid his finger out slowly and back in – until it felt more comfortable and until Johnny was composed enough to go back to reviewing their dinner options.

“Free delivery for orders over $20 tonight, _fuck_ yes,” he beamed.

“Are you cool if I add another now?” Jungwoo piped up from between his legs.

“I’m cool, I’m cool. What do you want? The usual?”

“Hmm, do I have a usual?” he asked, tilting his head and adding some more lube to his fingers.

“Twelve-piece boneless combo with the _spicy honey garlic_ sauce, like a sociopath.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and pushed two fingers inside him. Johnny whined, brows temporarily knitting in pain.

“ _Anywayyy_ ,” Jungwoo dragged. “I guess get me that. No, wait—I want the Jamaican Jerk sauce. I’m craving that lately, I don’t know why...”

Johnny swallowed thickly, tapping on his phone. Jungwoo stilled.

“Feel okay?” he checked softly, resting his hand in the junction of his thigh and pelvis.

Clearly, Johnny didn’t indulge in butt stimulation on any kind of regular basis, if at all. He was doing well but there was no getting around the discomfort.

Johnny managed a smile and nodded, feeling sweat gathering on his forehead.

“Good,” Jungwoo grinned, slowly pumping his fingers. “And can you add fried pickles too?”

“ _Yes,_ good call,” Johnny noted, tinkering on his phone again.

“Hurry and send it,” Jungwoo demanded. “I want your full attention.”

He reached forward with his other hand and palmed over Johnny’s half-hardened cock. Johnny finished up the order and dropped his phone aside.

“Said 30 to 45 minutes for delivery,” he mumbled.

Now that there was no barrier between them, Johnny was craaazy aware of the vulnerability of his current position – laid out on his back, legs spread wide, fingers in his booty knowing it was about to get demolished... it was feeling a little overwhelming, a little embarrassing.

He threw his arm up, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Hey.”

Jungwoo pulled on Johnny’s wrist and lunged forward, pinning his hand to the bed beside him. Jungwoo pecked his jaw up to his ear.

“I wanna see your face,” Jungwoo whispered. “You have no idea how sexy you look right now.”

Jungwoo’s fingers worked deeper, faster as he attached his lips to the other’s. He felt Johnny’s tongue ring swipe past his lip. Johnny moaned into his mouth and he knew why – Jungwoo had been cautious, purposely trying to avoid his prostate, up until now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, tilting his head back into the pillows.

Jungwoo scissored his fingers carefully.

“Feels like the runway is almost prepped for landing,” Jungwoo smiled goofily. “Are you ready for my Private Jet?”

Johnny groaned, a deeply reluctant laugh bubbling in his throat.

“Oh god, that’s _awful_ ,” he griped through his chuckles. “Just horrible.”

“You love it just like you love _this_ ,” Jungwoo smirked, crooking his fingers.

Johnny’s breath caught. Oh, he _did_ love that. He was coming undone and Jungwoo hadn’t even popped his pickle between his buns yet!!!

“Alright,” Jungwoo said suddenly, sitting back. “Flip over so I can see these cheeks jiggle.”

Johnny’s _face_ cheeks turned tomato red while Jungwoo pulled his legs together for him so he could more easily rotate himself. Obviously he couldn’t resist grabbing a handful on each side and kneading away, like a cat making biscuits.

“Oh. My. God. Becky, look at her butt.”

“Jungwoo, no—"

“It is _so_ big.”

“Please don’t—”

“She looks like one of those rap guys’ girlfriends.”

“Stop this.”

“But, ya know... who understands those rap guys...”

“If you don’t finish what you started and fuck me right now, I swear I’m gonna start crying. I really will.”

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Jungwoo gave in, finally cutting short his loving rendition of Sir Mix-A-Lot’s evergreen ‘Baby Got Back’ intro. “You want it that bad, Johnny?”

He understood the lack of patience. He knew it well. And Johnny was super cute slipping into this type of _neediness_.

“So bad. Please,” he murmured.

Being the multitasker he is, Jungwoo was busy running careful strokes up and down his dick to spread some fresh lube and massaging his fingertips on Johnny’s reddened rim.

“Say it.”

“I already said it, come on,” Johnny whined. “Fuck me, pipe me, root me – take your pick, just do it!”

Jungwoo gripped Johnny’s hip tenderly and directed the head of his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance.

Despite feeling like he had a good grasp on his size from all the times Johnny had had Jungwoo’s dick in his hands or in his mouth or slapping against his stomach, it felt quite a lot bigger now that it was busting in his back doors.

But Jungwoo went slowly, listening to the little pants dripping from his lips like honey. Johnny’s fingers curled into the sheets.

He paused about halfway in. “How does it feel?”

“You _know_ how it feels,” Johnny groaned and Jungwoo could hear the wince in his voice. “Keep going.”

He worked further inside, pushing with slow, shallow movements, until his pelvis was flush against Johnny’s backside. Jungwoo rubbed little circles into his boyfriend’s lower back.

“Ugh, it’s even better than I expected,” Jungwoo moaned, leaning forward and kissing Johnny’s shoulder. “Your ass is just _staggering_. Jesus... A delicious apple butt. The juiciest caboose. How did I ever wait this long take it for a test drive, oh my god...”

He was trying to distract his boyfriend from the burning stretch with his somewhat unique brand of affection, but his metaphors were starting to go astray while all his precious brain blood was being diverted downward.

Johnny didn’t seem to care, absolutely reveling in the shower of praise anyway.

“Can I move?”

“I...I think so,” Johnny breathed.

Jungwoo swiped over Johnny’s neck, brushing his hair out of the way.  “Tell me when you _know_ so, baby.”

Despite his brain basically dissolving, it didn’t escape Johnny’s notice how considerate Jungwoo was through this whole process. Jungwoo might be kind of chaotic and extra most of the time, but it was clear how much he cherished his boyfriend – and that fact went straight to Johnny’s horse dick.

“I’m good,” Johnny finally breathed. “You can move, I’m good.”

Jungwoo leaned back, perching his hands on each of Johnny’s heavenly globes. He backed out slowly and squeezed in again.

God, it was good. Better than good, it was _amazing_. He’d never seen Johnny from this angle before, but it was easily his top three favorite views already.

Between the way his back arched down just a little further with every thrust and the way his ass and thigh meat quaked every time they met Jungwoo’s hips, it was exquisite. Throw in the soundtrack of Johnny’s impossibly high-pitched whimpers, and Jungwoo was simply mesmerized.

Warmth rose in chest up to his neck until he had to stop and pull off his shirt.

“More,” Johnny begged.

Jungwoo huffed and snapped his hips harder. Johnny’s arms collapsed until he was resting on his elbows. He dropped his head onto his forearm, struggling.

“Feels so good.”

Johnny didn’t even care that his lisp was painfully evident. His anaconda was leaking precum like a faucet without even so much as tug. Johnny wasn’t going to last much longer. How could he? Jungwoo had been fucking him flawlessly. He felt so pampered – for once, almost... _spoiled?_

Johnny reached his hand around his back, grasping at air, hoping his boyfriend would get the hint. And he did.

“You’re so fucking cute, oh my god.”

Jungwoo clutched his hand, hooking their thumbs together to complete what he thought was most precious, most Johnny thing to do in that moment.

He kicked his leg up for better leverage and slammed into Johnny’s ass roughly.

“Oh, shit,” Johnny moaned. “Oh, shit, oh, _fuck!_ ”

There was a somewhat apprehensive knock on the door, but Jungwoo didn’t stop.

“Ayy, did you guys order food?”

Lucas’ deep voice rumbled through the closed door but did nothing to impede their groove.

“Just leave it...on the table!” Jungwoo called over his shoulder.

“Woo, oh my god,” Johnny groaned.

His fingers tightened around Jungwoo’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“A- _Ah!_ ”

Johnny’s voice cracked harder than Jungwoo had ever heard before and his heart popped a wicked boner. He coiled his hand down around his waist and milked out every drop of Johnny’s cum right there onto the bed.

Jungwoo carefully slid out of the vice-like grip that was Johnny’s hole – he didn’t want to overdo it tonight, lest too rough a dicking made Johnny bottom-shy for the future. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, whipping his wrist until he was shooting his load all over Johnny’s butt and back.

“Good job, baby,” Jungwoo cooed, patting his still quivering hip. “So, _so_ good...”

Johnny scooted to the side to avoid settling directly onto his semen as he let his legs slide out from under him until he was splaying out like a starfish.

Despite his own shaky legs, Jungwoo crawled to the edge of the bed and retrieved the blunt, relighting it.

“Your butt looks like a cinnamon roll, _yum_ ,” he observed, dropping against the pillows. He brushed sweaty fly-away hairs off Johnny’s forehead. “How ya feelin’, champ?”

Johnny cracked one sleepy eye open, smiled, and flashed a thumbs-up. Jungwoo giggled and leaned down to adoringly kiss the bright pink apple of his cheek.

“Food got here early, huh?” Johnny croaked out.

“Yeah, so drop a good tip.”

He shoved himself up again, shuffling to the bathroom. In a minute, Jungwoo returned wearing a pair of Johnny’s sweats with a warm, wet rag in his hand. He took about half a dozen mental pictures of his boyfriend’s cum-frosted sticky buns before carefully and thoroughly cleaning him off.

He even wiped up what he could of the mess on the bed, if only to limit the damage.

Johnny listened as Jungwoo threw the rag into the laundry pile and scurried out of the bedroom. He overheard some passive aggressive conversation and then Jungwoo’s feet padding back into the room.

“I would _love it_ if Taeil would get laid so he could stop being so annoyed when anybody else does,” he grumbled.

Johnny peaked over, watching Jungwoo dart around the room, somehow totally revitalized while he himself was still recollecting and reorganizing his body at the atomic level. God, he really wanted to crack into the ice-cold bottle of orange Fanta Jungwoo brought for him...

“Scrooch for a sec,” Jungwoo instructed, nudging at his boyfriend’s sluggy form.

Jungwoo tugged the comforter up over the mess, promising to help strip and wash the beddings in the morning.  

“Boxers?”

“Please,” Johnny mumbled.

Jungwoo hovered beside Johnny, clutching the shorts in his hands, thinking. He managed to tug them over his big limp feet but gave up at the calves.

“You’ll have to do the rest on your own,” Jungwoo sighed. “And hurry so we can start eating.”

With an exasperated grunt, Johnny pushed himself up and flopped over. He yanked up the soft plaid cotton while his boyfriend set the boxes of food onto the bed.

Johnny sat forward and reached for his laptop. He plopped it on the bed in front of him, cuing up Hulu and finding something chill to watch while Jungwoo wiggled his skinny body into place behind him.

Jungwoo kicked his long limbs out on either side of his body and popped open the various styrofoam take-out containers.

Johnny settled back against Jungwoo once the Bob’s Burgers theme started playing and an arm snaked around his torso, holding him close.

They munched on their chicken and burned down the rest of their blunt in peace.

“You take dick really well,” Jungwoo praised, suddenly breaking the almost fifteen-minute long stretch of hushed chewing, gentle exhales, and contented hums. “Better than I thought you’d be able to.”

Johnny coughed as he choked on his Fanta.

“Thank y—”

“Wasn’t your first time, was it?” Jungwoo asked knowingly.

Johnny shook his head, thinking back to a vigorous humping at the hands of one very aggressive, very energetic little Thai dancer long ago (well before they ended up as housemates).

Jungwoo pursed his lips, somewhat dejected now that his suspicion was confirmed.

“God, I kinda wish _I_ was the one to pop your anal cherry,” he mumbled, grabbing another chicken chunk from his box.

Johnny could hear the obvious pout in his voice.

“But you were the best though,” he clarified, holding a consolation fried pickle over his shoulder, which Jungwoo nabbed between his little teeth.

“Hm. I guess I’m okay with that then,” Jungwoo decided, crunching on the salty treat. “So, can we do that again?”

“Oh my god, yeah,” Johnny answered immediately, whipping his head around and pecking Jungwoo’s full cheek. “ _Absolutely._ ”

“Good,” he smiled, his lips finding Johnny’s. “Because your butt is now my most favorite thing about you.”

“Well, that’s fair enough,” Johnny accepted, turning back around.

“I love you,” Jungwoo muttered, nuzzling his cheeks into Johnny’s hair. “I love your butt the most, but still.”

Johnny puffed out a laugh. “Love you too, Jungwoo.”

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> kjflksdjfhsdk HOW WE DOIN HOW WE FEELIN ???
> 
> god this was so self-indulgent i have been wanting to write bottom!johnny for foreverrrr.
> 
> please please PLEASE leave me some comments and kudos! i love to hear from you guys so much <333 also make sure to bookmark the series! love you <3
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
